


At midnight

by kuroitsukitenshi (kuroyori)



Series: Tsukipro ecstasy [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dai is so cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I wanted to write fluffy but, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, pure filth, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyori/pseuds/kuroitsukitenshi
Summary: On the bed in the dorm with Dai, the strike of midnight starts another year in Rikka's life.Happy (Belated) Birthday Rikka <3





	At midnight

A gentle hand caressed the stray hairs on his forehead away from his face. Rikka could not help but turn towards the hand, pressing a kiss on the palm and giving a look of affection to its owner sharing the bed. On the study table beside the bed, the beeping sound of the digital watch signalled the start of a new day.

“Thanks for being born, Rikka.”

Under the moonlight penetrating into the dark room through a small gap of the curtain, Dai’s eyes seem to shimmer as he gazed at Rikka. A warm feeling of affection bloomed from within Rikka’s chest as he returned with a gaze full of tenderness. Rikka giggled as he reached out to wrap his arms around Dai's neck, landing a kiss on his lips. Dai was caught unprepared at first but he gradually returned the kiss, starting a dance with their tongues.

Tsubasa and Shiki were out for an overnight schedule whereas Dai and Rikka were scheduled for another day, which wasn’t much of an issue since the recording was done in pairs. Tsubasa and Shiki promised to make it up to Rikka for missing out on his birthday. 

Their kiss was prolonged, bodies pressed against each other as their hand roamed, exploring the other's bodies. Rikka's hands reached the hem of Dai's clothes, slipped underneath and caressed Dai's tanned skin at his hips. Dai followed suit, letting his hands roam higher and higher under Rikka's shirt. Once he reached his nipple, he gave it a little pinch, causing Rikka to gasp suddenly, detaching himself from Dai's lips. 

“Because you were born, I can hold you like this…”

Dai rarely talks, but when he does especially during their heated sessions, Rikka was confounded. Rikka reached down between Dai's legs feeling for the bulging heat. Dai's hip twitched at the friction. Rikka breathed, "I’m glad… but don't say anymore… "

Gently pushing Dai's shoulders gently away, Rikka set several pillows along the headboard of the bed before swiftly taking off his top. Propped on his elbows, Dai’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he examined Rikka's exposed pale, slender torso. No matter how many times he has seen it, Dai could never get used to how perfect his model body is. Rikka knew it and loved the look that Dai gave him every time. 

Rikka leaned back against the pillow for support and crooked his fingers in front of him twice in an inviting gesture to Dai, beckoning, "Dai, come here."

Hesitantly at first, Dai pushed himself off his elbows as he shifted closer to Rikka. Once he was within reach, Rikka grabbed the front of Dai's top and eagerly pulled him closer, crashing a kiss right on his lips. He pulled Dai's T-shirt right off him, separating their kiss slightly to let the clothing off. Rikka parted his thighs and used his heels to pull Dai’s hip and grind their erections against each other, rolling his hips in invitation. Even through the cloth, Dai was evidently turned on. He gasped against Rikka’s lips at his ministrations.

"Dai is so cute..." A gentle smile appeared on Rikka's lips as he observed Dai knitting his eyebrows, slowly but surely losing himself to the pleasure.

With dazed eyes, Dai trailed his fingers down from the side of Rikka's face into his mouth, entering his wet cavern, prompting Rikka to lick fingers. "Don't call me cute.."

Rikka moaned around the fingers as he coated it with his saliva. There was a certain charm that Rikka found alluring when Dai became shy and embarrassed whenever they were together alone. At this moment though, Rikka found it to be arousing, every shy gaze from Dai sent tingles right to his nether regions. Dai pulled out his fingers from Rikka's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his fingers to Rikka's mouth followed for a bit. Rikka pulled down his own pants and undies right off as the heat growing in his abdomen sought for some relief. With his wet digits, Dai reached down, circling Rikka's entrance. After a few teasing rounds, he slowly penetrated the tight hole with his finger while his other hand played with Rikka's nipples. Dai watched as Rikka relished in the sensations he was giving, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. "Mmmh..." 

After a while, Dai added another finger, scissoring them inside. Dai peppered kitten kisses down to Rikka's chin and settled at the crook of his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there. Combined with the scissoring action and the relentless teasing of his nipples, Rikka's back arched in pleasure at the intense sensations.

"... Nnng... Daaaai.." Pressing in the third finger, Rikka's breath hitched as Dai crooked his finger, brushing against the bundle of nerves that sent his hips in a flurry. Dai's hand left his nipples to hold his hips down to the mattress with one strong hand as Dai continued ravaging his hole, continuously rubbing his prostate in firm, exasperate circles. The uncontrollable desperate sounds rolling out of Rikka’s lips were embarrassing, even to himself. He choked on his moans, struggling to pull away, "Dai, please.."

"Hmm?" Dai halted the movements of his hands and he loomed Rikka whose breath was heavy in arousal. Hearing Rikka’s moans earlier, Dai’s ears turned red. It turned him on seeing the elder surrendering himself to his ministrations. After taking several breaths, Rikka rubbed his right knee against the growing tent between Dai's legs. Dai was taken aback by the sudden contact and jerked his hips. "Hah-"

Equally, Rikka enjoyed seeing the younger become weak under his touch and continued to rub the throbbing length straining uncomfortably under the cloth with his knee. Using his free hands, Rikka slipped his hands under Dai's pants and touched his member directly.

"... Rik-... Ngh..." Dai was caught unprepared at the contact and Rikka started to stroke Dai’s hard length, smearing the precum over the engorged head and wrenching a desperate moan from him. 

"Dai, look at me." Dai opened his eyes to look at Rikka. His pink hair was plastered to his skin and a light sheen of sweat gave his entire body a little glow against the moonlight through the half-closed window. Their laboured breaths mingled, and Dai could not help but feel even more aroused. 

A particular rough stroke and flick at the tip his dick caused his hips to buck forward into Rikka's hand, resting his head on Rikka's shoulders as his breath shuddered. "I'm, haa.. C-close."

Smirking against Dai's hair, Rikka placed his lips on Dai's ears and breathed, "Come for me, Dai."

Dai squeezed his eyes shut as his breaths became pants. Rikka moved his fist on the hot member faster, the other hand palming the tip as his knee pressed on his balls through the cloth. Soon enough, Dai was tipped over the edge. Dai's abs became taut as he came with a shuddering moan, unconsciously swaying his hips a bit. Rikka's hands continued to coax the length, drawing out the load that spurted out of Dai's member, landing on Rikka's stomach.

"Did that feel good..?" Rikka breathed against Dai's ears, nibbling it as Dai slowly came down from his high. Rikka continued to milk Dai’s length, occasionally teasing the slit which sent Dai's hips twitching into Rikka's hands. Rikka knew that this was barely enough to satisfy Dai, and so he continued to stroke lazily on his length, the friction making Dai's hips convulse for more. "So cute...."

Taking a deep breath to regain control, Dai pushed back onto his knees. "I am not cu-". 

Only then did Dai realise Rikka had been rolling his hips on Dai's fingers still in him, his member standing at attention. Dai's semen had made a mess on his chest. Dai flushed at the view laid out in front of him. 

"You're cuter, Rikka.” Pulling out his fingers to gather his own semen, Dai pushed three cum-coated fingers all at once into Rikka's slightly gaping hole. 

"Ahh-" Rikka gasped. It took a few experimental thrusts before his prostate was hit again. 

Dai pushed his fingers in and out, purposely missing the swollen spot. With every miss of his prostate, Rikka's hips raised off the mattress as he grew frustrated. Dai felt his own member stiffen as he felt the searing heat around his fingers in Rikka's hole. Unable to take it any longer, Dai gave Rikka's prostrate one direct stroke before pulling his fingers out. Dai took off his pants and top, releasing the hardened member to the full view of the other person in the room. Rikka blushed, almost drooling, as he saw the long, thick girth of Dai’s cock. Dai spread Rikka's legs wide with his knees as he moved forward to settle between Rikka's legs. With a hand around his member, Dai gave it several strokes before positioning the tip of his length on Rikka's hole. Dai took a deep breath as he slowly pushed inside, pressing his hand on Rikka's hips to steady himself. Rikka's mouth hung wide open in a silent scream when he felt the familiar sting as his hole was spread more and more to accommodate Dai's large girth. He could feel Dai shivering as he tried to go as slow to make sure Rikka was comfortable. Dai pushed forward for what seemed like an eternity until he is fully seated, resting his chest against Rikka.

"Hnnnnnnmm..," Rikka made a satisfied sound as he felt Dai's length stuffing him full, a teardrop falling from his eyes. The few moments that Dai showered Rikka with kisses along the line of tears as he waited for Rikka to get used to his size was torture as he felt Rikka's tight walls quivering around him. 

Rikka wrapped his legs around Dai's hips, locking their hips together and giving the okay to continue. At times like these, Dai was gentle. Like a precious butterfly, Dai handled Rikka as gently as he could. He held the back of Rikka’s knees and started thrusting slowly at first as he tried to find the same spot from before. The slow pace was almost a torment as Dai angled his hips here and there. Finally, a particular thrust sent Rikka seeing stars as his hands grabbed at anything for leverage as he felt pleasure shot up his spine.

Dai slightly smirked. He found it. Pushing Rikka further up the pile of pillows behind him, Dai raised Rikka's hips higher. He pulled out until the tip and sank back in hard enough that their skin slapped together. Rikka's eyes fluttered open when Dai began pounding harder, hitting his prostate with every punishing thrust. Dai continued abusing the spot until Rikka was breathless, his breaths coming out as pants through his opened mouth. His bent legs were spread out wide in the air to allow Dai to come closer, and reach deeper into him as the slapping sound of their skins with each of Dai's strong thrust resounded through the dark room.

Dai could feel the familiar tingling sensation running through his spine as the heat building up at his abdomen threatened to spill real soon. "Hnmm..." 

Similarly, Rikka’s toes curled as he felt his climax peaking fast. "D-dai... unng Dai.. hah.. Tou- ch.. nnngh... me-"

Letting his hand go of Rikka’s leg, Dai reached between them and wrapped a hand around Rikka’s neglected member, the other hand bracing himself on the pillows. Dai stroked the cock in time to his thrusts. Rikka's thighs clenched around Dai's hips at the contact. It was too much for him and he snapped his hip up in the air as he convulsed and came, cum spurting in arches.

Dai gritted his teeth as Rikka's walls throbbed when he came which added into the pleasurable friction that wrapped around Dai's length. Furthermore, Rikka's legs wrapping around Dai's hips became taut and unconsciously pushed his member deeper into Rikka as his hips were raised in the air during his climax. Dai was so close so fast but he was unable to move and seek release with the vice-like grip around his hips. 

Rikka panted and shivered as he came down from his high. When he finally relaxed the grip around Dai's hips, he shrieked as his hips were held down by Dai's strong arms and he was slammed into suddenly by Dai's strong thrusts.

"D-ai, wait, I- ah- I just came-" Rikka's over-sensitive body was denied any rest as Dai's gave in to his cravings, pistoning his hips ruthlessly into Rikka.

Dai could barely hear Rikka’s cries as his thrusts got more and more undisciplined. A few snaps of his hips pushed him further as he approached his peak. Then, with a low, long moan, he allowed himself release, his cock twitching within the tight space as it spurted rope after rope of thick white cum inside Rikka’s cavern.

"Haaaah..." Rikka moaned and spread his legs wider as he welcomed the feeling of the hot liquid squirting and filling him impossibly more deep in his insides.

"Ngh..." Dai's length was once again coaxed, but this time, by Rikka's insides as he slowly rocked his hips and his walls clenched and unclenched in encouragement.

"So hot... Ah...." Rikka let out a sigh of contentment, pulling Dai down for a long passionate kiss, fingers twirling at the spikes at the back of his head. As he rode his high, Dai's hands roamed around Rikka's body, occasionally earning jolts as he flicked his sensitive nipples. After the last spurts, Dai pressed his hips in one last time, lingering for a moment before separating himself. Rikka moaned at the loss as he felt Dai's member slowly slipping out of him. Almost immediately, the white liquid trickled out from the puckering hole trying to keep it all inside. 

"Sorry I came inside..." Dai whispered to Rikka's ears as he caught his breath. He pushed back to his knees and flushed at the sight of the winking abused hole. He reached over the desk to grab the box of tissue. "I'll help you to clean up."

Before Rikka was able to protest, Dai had placed a piece of tissue under Rikka's gaping hole and spread the opening with his fingers.

“D-dai no, not yet!" The continuous onslaught right after his climax was driving him crazy as he felt another build up coming. Over-sensitive, he pressed his legs together. 

"Rikka, relax, stop clenching"

"But I- aaaah!"

Dai finally realized what's going on as he caught a glimpse of his jolting member.

"Hhng!" Rikka shrieked as Dai bent his fingers, automatically hitting the bundle of nerves. 

Suddenly, Rikka felt a wet cavern enveloping his dick. Dai had taken the elder’s member into his mouth, all the way to the base. Rikka clamoured in response, the violent shudders turning from pleasure to over-sensitivity. The threatening orgasm wracked his body as Dai sucked on his member fast and hard right from the beginning, his mouth going from the head to the base in rapid succession. Rikka writhed as he felt heat taking over his form, rendering him unable to form words, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his feet pressing onto the bed. Then, Dai slid back to suck on the head until it was too much. Rikka yelped, twitching and trashing involuntarily as a strong orgasm suddenly whipped through him. Clear liquid spurted into Dai's mouth and some liquid landed onto Dai's face instead. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

With a pop, Dai sucked the panting Rikka's member clean and released the liquid from his mouth onto Rikka's stomach. Rikka’s mind was swimming in pleasure and he was barely conscious as Dai wiped off the fluid that landed on his stomach and face with new tissues. 

When Rikka finally caught his breath, Dai had already arranged them under the covers, snuggling close to Rikka. Returning to reality and realising what just passed, Rikka's face heated up with embarrassment and he hit Dai's shoulder.

"Hey!"

Rikka initially wanted to give Dai a mouthful but he was too worn out and Dai’s chuckles had soothed his bashfulness.

Dai chuckled shyly at his actions before kissing his forehead. “Happy Birthday, Rikka.”

Smiling, Rikka turned towards Dai and buried himself in the younger’s wide and warm chest. “Thank you, Dai.”

And just like that, they drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 2 days too late for Rikka's birthday but well -
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RIKKA! <3  
> You beautiful man, may you be happy always hehe
> 
> My first contribution to the fandom!!  
> ... and it's pure filth ahha sorry :'D  
> But do let me know what you think about it!  
> I'm hoping to help grow the Tsukipro tag so do look forward to more stories! <3
> 
> Finally, Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
